


First Time

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: Mick is taken ice skating by Len.





	First Time

Leonard Snart, or Len as he now preferred to be called, squatted down in between Mick’s legs his fast, nimble fingers working as Mick self-conscious of himself and Len with all the people around them occasionally looking up from their books or whatever else they were doing and therefore with fingers itching for his lighter, which he promised Len and his shrink he wouldn’t light up in public. Len brushed his cheek against Mick’s thigh. Mick grunted and moved it away.

“Stay still, Mick,” came the admonition (a new word Len’s kid sister had just learned and had made sure he learned too in one terrifying day of babysitting, which he still had no idea how Len trusted him with her to let him babysit her). 

Mick grunted again to show his displeasure with Len for taking so long, but sat still. “Aren’t you done yet?”

“It takes a while. Don’t want it to be uncomfy for you,” Len said, his curls bobbing. When Mick had met him in juvie, he had pretty close-cropped hair. Now though, he had decided to grow it out, something about the careful balance between looking sweet enough and responsible enough to raise Lisa to be able to get her free and healthy food without raising any alarm bells, and Mick just wanted to grab it and run his fingers through it. He figured Len had to have places on his head that felt great to be touched, and he would love to explore where those places were, but he also figured Len was ten alley cats in a bag and would spook if he ever dared. Len was like that.

Finally, Len sighed, pulling his head up, and Mick had to will away his dick getting hard, because Len between his legs, looking up with his blue eyes and excited as that, could get anyone hard. He prayed Len didn’t notice. 

Len pushed himself up, gracefully, Mick had to wonder at how gracefully Len was able to do things on those boots. And then he reached out a hand to Mick, pulling him up too. 

Mick exhaled and took a step, half expecting to totter and fall on the thin blades Len had just attached to his feet, but Len had tied his boots well, centered them under him and everything. So he had no excuse as Len took his hand and guided him over to the ice rink. Mick took a look at the rink before deciding that Len could freeze to death out there, there was no way he was going out there.

“Okay, remember what I told you?” Len asked, eyeing Mick.

Mick nodded. “You said to glide forward and stay over the ball of my foot, like running or fighting, and then to turn my other ankle sideways and push off of it. Then to bring it alongside the other and turn the other one and push off that one. And I understand but I’m going to fall on my face and break something, and then I won’t be able to defend either of us next time we’re in the can.”

Len pulled his hand. “Come on.” He nodded at the ice. “I’ll hang onto you.” Len got on the ice and began a slow glide back a couple feet.

Mick stepped onto the ice, lest he topple over on the skates. Len stopped to let Mick bring his other foot forward. Mick clung to Len with both hands. “Easy. Easy,” Len said, straightening Mick up by his elbows. “Now what did I tell you?” 

Mick nodded. “Straighten up. Keep my weight over the balls of my feet.”

Len nodded. 

Mick exhaled and did that. 

“Now?” Len prompted.

“Push of the sides on my -.” He tried to do that while talking and ended up pushing himself forward into Len so quickly that he hugged on the man. “Snart! I’m going to fall!”

Len moved Mick’s arms to a gentler hold on his shoulders. “You ain’t gonna fall, Mick. Just, eyes on me. Got it?”

Mick nodded.

Len glided backwards. Mick knew all he’d had to do was wiggle his hips a few times, not even pick up his boots, before they got up a good glide, but Mick wasn’t looking down, only at Len’s face and Len’s gorgeous icy eyes.

Len met his eyes, chuckled a little, and licked his lips. “Like that?” he asked Mick after he was sure Mick wasn’t panicking. 

“Uh huh,” Mick said, also licking his lips, because seeing Len lick his like that always made his mouth dry and his pants tight. At least he could be sure Len wasn’t looking down. 

Len closed his eyes. Mick was certain it was because Len had seen his feelings and didn’t want to see them anymore – after all, he was just helping his friend learn to skate – but when he reopened them, his eyes showed no distaste or discomfort. “You ready?” he asked. 

“For?”

Len shifted Mick’s arms down to clasp his hands and gave them both a little squeeze. “Remember, eyes up here.” 

Mick nodded. Len pushed himself back and leaned forward on Mick’s hands, raising his leg up straight behind him. “Snart!”

Len squeezed his hands. “You got me. Just keep gliding.” Mick did. With Len’s legs up behind him and waist bent forward, he wasn’t keeping them moving so they slowed. Mick pushed sideways off his foot, like running. They glided forward. Mick laughed. “You got it, Mick.” Mick kept doing it, opposite foot this time. 

Once they had done a full rotation around the rink, Len lowered his leg. Mick caught Len’s upper arm before he could break contact. “Snart,” Mick said. 

Len met his eyes. There was anticipation and nervousness behind them and what Mick was sure was fear. Mick sighed.

“Thank you.”

Len reached up to squeeze the hand on his upper arm. “Not a problem.” He met Mick’s eyes with the same look of anticipation.

Mick smiled at him. Len smiled back then nodded at the ice rink again. “Shall we?”

“Sure thing.” They took each other hand and skated.


End file.
